birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Character Madness
Character Madness is a 256-character tournament on BT Productions. Basic Info 256 chosen characters in Birdietalk Productions are thrown into a huge tournament to determine who is the most prideful winner of all. The rules are simple; two characters at a time battle it out to see who advances to the next round. The winner of the finals wins it all and becomes the best character in BT Productions (not really). Rounds Each round is the same: both participants roll 25 dice against each other, and the higher result wins. The finals is a best-of-three. Characters * Sandy Cheeks * Toadiko * Taillow * Marvel * Brie Bella * Daisy Duck * Flightning * Vanishing Tom * Poison Bro * Scotty E. Raven * Big Cass * Gwen * Hank Karl * Ben Wilburn Warner * Swiper the Fox * Chris McLean * Sasha Banks * Celebi * Mr. Game and Watch * Rooster * Rodrick Heffley * Shuriken Bro * Moe O. Alexander Baldo * Sugar * Birdo * Roadrunner * Patty * Brock Lesnar * Dartrix * Victor E. Warner * Popplio * Dean Ambrose * Jake the Dog * Slide Secretii * Mortimer Mouse * Sonic the Hedgehog * Yoshi Secretii * Decidueye * Kinny * George E. Raven * Ezekiel * Snarle * Blue Jay * Mary E. Canary * Primarina * Staravia * Peacock * Cyan Cole * Bridgette * Boomerang Bro * Kane * Cameron * Quacker * Pidgey * Minccino * Hammer Bro * Robin * Toucannon * Whiteccino * Jerry Mouse * Pikipiki * Drogo Secretii * Barry Weiss * Bugs Bunny * Michelle Lionheart * Bird * Toadette * Bayley * Anna Zappinski * Triple H * Diddy Kong * Dunstan Secretii * Fortune Secretii * Shawn * Blaine Cole * Amy Rose * Turbo Secretii * Torracat * Pidgeotto * Bowser Junior * Max * Pidove * Shadow the Hedgehog * Samey * Mary Canary * Bowser * Cleffa * Swellow * Quail * Buneary * Plankton * Hazel Blue * Brandi Passante * Amy * Peace Eevee * Wile E. Coyote * Rowlet * Meloetta * Bianca * Zeke O. Mikey Gargan * Swellven * Fennekin * Daniel Bryan * Pachinko Secretii * Princess Rosalina * Azelf * Charlotte * Manaphy * Ice Bro * Tottie Babs * Staraptor * Saige * Cardinal * Incineroar * Eva * Rodney * White Spy * Glaceon * Mike E. Macaw * Mew * Blaxie * Paige * Dixie Kong * Sylvester the Cat * Pidgeot * Katniss * Minnie Mouse * Nikki Maxwell * Pikipek * Red Cole * Boots the Monkey * Rusev * Tranquill * Abigail Shirley * Princess Daisy * Yoshi * Sadie * Sky * Lily Secretii * Neville * Scotty Raven Jay * Fletchinder * Hillary Secretii * Mal * Zephyrus Bro * Goldberg * Togedemaru * Martin Lionheart * Dragonlord * Butch * Chris Jericho * Sylveon * The Undertaker * Syeblay * Patrick Star * Clove * Dora the Explorer * Martha Lionheart * Harold * Wario * Torchic * Flyii * Shyla Sunshine * Waluigi * The Miz * Fire Bro * Cataquack * SpongeBob SquarePants * Nikki Bella * Lunaala * Red Secretii * Luigi * Leafeon * Unfezant * Seabrom * Dave Hester * Scarlett * Piplup * Toad * Finch * Warner Brock Sheldon * Ryback * Finn the Human * Princessa * Trumbeak * Jirachi * Dragonbird * Donkey Kong * Eevee * Brionne * Litten * Oshawott * Pikachu * Scott * Vanishing Bugs Bunny * Zira Brown * Tom Cat * Izzy * Bruce Secretii * Sam E. Jay * David Black * Mesprit * Fletchling * Mike * Solgaleo * Dirt Secretii * Stella * Glimmer * Dakota * Roman Reigns * Mickey Mouse * Roy G. Balloon * Katie * Riolu * Donald Duck * Clear Jerry * Mario * Srigne * Zoey * Black Spy * Alena * Suinnak Secretii * Kevin Owens * Cymeron * George Raven * Jessica * Squidward Tentacles * Ricco Secretii * Gregory Heffley * Uxie * Mike Macaw * Jimmy Mason * Seth Rollins * Rowley Jefferson * Sam Jay * Quinney * Lightning * Owen * Beulah Volkenburger * Cinccino * Darrell Sheets * Porky Pig * Heather * Samuel Casimir * Slime * Daffy Duck * Tweety Bird * Shelli Secretii * Dolph Ziggler * Sillorn * Toadsworth * Michael Lionheart * Doctor Mario * Starly * Chuck Secretii * Princess Peach Category:Events